User blog:Refiner/Wiki Badges
You may have noticed some bright colorful badges on Wiki user pages Also, if you have made an account or have logged in here from somewhere else, you may have a collection started yourself. Wiki Badges have been a fairly recent developmet in the Wikia.com community and, as far as I know, were not available when our Wiki was started over a year ago. I discovered them when a friend created a Wiki for a game I have been doing some work on. In no time I had over a hundred edits and a neat little collection of Badges as I started adding articles there. How War Metal Wiki came to have Badges I felt it would be a nice little addition here so I sought out the source of these Badges in Wikia.com Community pages. I found that I would need to send a contact request for the Wiki Badges and promptly launched the request. In a short time, the Badges started popping up here with new edits. Of course there are a few Badges that will not be earned here since this Wiki didnt start off with them. For example, the Creator Badge (100 pts) would go to Shaque for starting this wiki. And since 100 edits were not made on the day of this Wiki's creation, the hidden Pounce! Badge will not show up either. All other Badges, including a couple hidden ones, can be acquired through contributions to the Wiki. I look forward to seeing who gets the "Lucky Edit" Badge as it is bound to show up periodically over the course of time here. Badge Tracks Badges are earned for these categories: *Edit Track *Pictures Track *Category Track *Blog Post Track *Blog Comment Track *Wiki Love Track *Sharing Track *Special Achievements *Secret Achievements (hidden until earned) Of course, the most frequently earned badges will be in the first three tracks. However, you can see that other activity here can earn you Badges as well. Simply sharing a link to an article here can earn you Badges. Leaving a comment to this and other Blog posts can earn Badges. And yes, you can earn a Badge just for creating a Blog post. Wiki love is a continued track of edits on this Wiki over consequetive days, up to a year (all I can say is "Wow!" to that one). Special Achievements include joining the Wiki (making an account or logging in), creating your User profile page (mine is highly decorated already, yours does not need to be so elaborate), and posting a topic to someone's user page. Badge Points Badges points are based on these groups: *Bronze - bronze rimmed 5-pointed star shaped Badge, 10 points each *Silver - silver rimmed circular Badge, 50 points each *Gold - gold rimmed rosette shaped Badge, 100 points each *Platinum - platinum rimmed square Badge, 250 points Some Tracks have more than one at each point level. As an example: Edit, Picture and Category Tracks all have three (3) Bronze, three (3) Silver, and one (1) or two (2) Gold Badges each. Wiki Love Track has only one (1) Silver, five (5) Gold, and one (1) Platinum Badge. Badges Earned You may view all Badges earned by an Wiki author here by visiting their User page. You may notice that while I have the highest number of contributing edits, I have not been #1 Badge earner here in a few days. It does not bother me that someone else can earn more Badge points than me, it encourages me to see others contributing well to the site. It has been my hope that the Badges will also encourage War Metal and Tyrant player fans to help out by contributing to our community here. "Wiki Master" Refiner 08:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts